Endeavour
Endeavour is the main theme to the 2018 mobile game, Idola: Phantasy Star Saga. Lyrics Clear up your eyes, sight set on horizon Set out to see all we're supposed to see Gentle the heart as big as the ocean Reach out your hand with love to share the walk Clear out your voice, the key to live for long None of the light inspire you hope it was Can't understand as if lift chains of love She left to birth, give girl the strength to hope Let all the light inspire your hope in wars Build your bonds, give to all Show us the best keep going streams to heart We'll understand, the dreams of love World divided, our hearts are split in two We're broken by weights upon us Times in query, a choice can change the world Defining, of what becomes us For every hope to grow must a hope then fall down On behalf of the other Will we ever find forever? Never say never In name of the road far, bring us together, through whatever Though how unknown, and treacherous, be our wake up Forever, this endeavour, made however, nothing is over How to enlighten a world with no light? Brave the darkness We're each assigned with a star, inside of us to see Lights refracted, no eyes to straight the truth Unsighted, by the cloak upon us Lines are binding, if even much above United, by ways beyond us For every kingdom calls for a reign for all To be as there as it's not now Dawn upon us, a true savior One to forever bring us together Make us believers through all adverse Lead us beyond it to another ray, we are to be Bring upon us a new tomorrow, brand new beginning, with all us together How in this world does a hope find its light through the madness? Four each assigned with a star to shine up to see Even though we open up the world to see, may the way be true Be a motley if the world has gone astray, stars will shine to light the way we must sight Clear up your eyes, sight set on horizon Set out to see all we're supposed to see Gentle the heart as big as the ocean Reach out your hand with love to share the walk Will we ever find forever? Never say never In name of the road far, bring us together, through whatever Though how unknown, and treacherous, be our way to go Forever, this endeavour, made however, nothing is over How to enlighten a world with no light? Brave the darkness We're each assigned with a star, inside of us to see Light up our path Let all the light inspire your hope in wars Build your bonds, give to all Show us the best we'll drag in seams of stars We'll understand the dreams of love Clear up your eyes, sight set on horizon Set out to see worlds never seen External Links *Idola Phantasy Star Saga (Original Soundtrack) on Apple Music Category:Idola Phantasy Star Saga Music